The present invention is directed to recognition of the need for and the solution of the problem of how to structurally interrelate the components of the track which will have a low profile, be inexpensive, be adapted to support at an elevation so that the knees of a person sitting on a chair may be underneath the track while eliminating one of the conventional rails on a track.